Il lato sbagliato della luna
by WhiteLight Girl
Summary: Aveva la sensazione che ora che si era ridestata dalla sua memoria quella canzone l'avrebbe accompagnato per molto tempo, diventando la colonna sonora delle sue notti, cullando le sue fantasie più vivide riguardo alla ragazza di cui era innamorato. All'improvviso pensò che sarebbe stata perfetta, da dedicare a lei.


IL LATO SBAGLIATO DELLA LUNA

Lo sguardo di Chat Noir si perse nello scintillio della città e nella scia dei serpenti di luci lasciati dai fari della auto lungo le strade della città. Il vento gelido gli pizzicava le guance e la punta del naso, facendo rabbrividire le punte delle dita e dei piedi stretti sotto il sottile strato di pelle nera, ma nulla riusciva a distrarre il ragazzo dalla magia che aveva davanti.

La musica lo cullava, ma lui non sapeva dire se provenisse dal pianoforte a cui era seduto l'uomo in smoking ai piedi della torre o se fosse il vento a portarla a lui da chissà dove. Non sapeva definire neanche se essa fosse reale o se fosse quell'atmosfera a riportarla alla sua memoria ridestandola da chissà quale ricordo lontano, mentre le parole premevano per uscire e perdersi sotto il cielo limpido di quella notte di novembre.

Le note vibravano nell'aria, quasi le sentiva avvilupparsi contro le sue gambe, risalire il suo corpo e chiedergli di ballare, mentre la canzone offuscava la sua solitudine, facendola allo stesso tempo sembrare più vivida.

«C'est difficile pour moi d'être sincère

Mais dans mes rêves parfois je me libère

Mes pensées se bousculent en moi souvent

J'aimerai tant te voir maintenant»

È difficile per me essere sincero  
Ma nei miei sogni a volte sono libero  
I miei pensieri spesso si agitano dentro di me  
Mi piacerebbe così tanto vederti ora

Ricordava bene le parole, il significato nascosto dietro ogni sillaba, ma se ne stupiva, poiché non riusciva in alcun modo a ricordarne il titolo.

Inspirò forte il profumo dell'autunno, l'odore dei dolci giù in strada lo deliziò, ma lui mise da parte il desiderio di essi per premere il palmo contro la barra di metallo al suo fianco, sporgendosi per seguire le sagome dei vari passanti che, ignari, andavano e venivano a loro piacimento. Lontani com'erano, nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad individuarlo in quel buio, il freddo del metallo contro le dita lo teneva con i piedi per terra, ricordandogli la ragione per cui si trovava lì.

In notti come quella i pensieri si accavallavano, la sua solitudine inconsolabile lo portava a osservare la gente, a cercare di carpire un po' del loro calore, a chiedersi come aveva fatto a dimenticare cosa si provasse, al perché la compagnia di Plagg non fosse più sufficiente a colmare quel vuoto almeno un po'.

«C'est le clair de lune qui me fait pleurer

Il est minuit, je ne peux pas t'appeler

Tellement perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire

Mon cœur est fragile comme du verre»

È la luce della luna che mi fa piangere  
È mezzanotte e non posso chiamarti  
Così perso, non so cosa fare  
Il mio cuore è fragile come il vetro

Il bagliore della luna si rifletteva sulle pozzanghere più grandi, quelle che neanche il sole più tiepido del primo pomeriggio era riuscito ad asciugare dopo il temporale della notte precedente. Forse sarebbe dovuto tornare in camera sua, al caldo, prima di prendersi un raffreddore, ma non riusciva più a sentire davvero quel tepore ed il sollievo di una volta e nel rifugiarsi in quel posto che chiamava casa non avvertiva altro che la consapevolezza che sarebbe tornato a sentirsi solo.

«Mais le clair de lune me fait penser à toi

Tu le regardes autant que moi»

Ma la luce della luna mi fa pensare a te  
La guardi tanto quanto me

Quella che provava osservando la sua Parigi era una solitudine diversa, non aveva nulla a che vedere con il fatto di essere ignorato dalla gente che salvava ogni giorno, quanto invece alla consapevolezza di essere uno tra tanti e, insieme a loro, fare parte di qualcosa di più grande, della vita brulicante in quella magica città.

«Les étoiles scintillent, quelle merveille

Comme notre amour qui brille dans le ciel

Nous deux réunis sur la même planète

Quelle romance, quelle merveille»

Le stelle brillano, che meraviglia  
Come il nostro amore che splende nel cielo  
Noi due ci siamo trovati sullo stesso pianeta  
Che romanticismo, che meraviglia

Il pensiero di tutta la gente sola in mezzo agli altri proprio come lo era lui risvegliava la sua speranza, mentre la musica riportava alla sua memoria le strofe di quella canzone che ormai lo avvolgeva, a cui non riusciva a sfuggire. Vibrava nel suo petto parola per parola e lui non era capace di trattenerla, ben consapevole che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sentirlo, che forse, anche senza saperlo, tutte le persone a cui teneva stavano guardando lo stesso cielo che stava guardando lui.

«J'aime partir avec toi en week-end

En espérant avoir une happy end

Pour toujours maintenant et à jamais

De tout mon cœur je t'aimerai»

Amo partire con te nei fine settimana  
Sperando in un lieto fine  
Per sempre, ora e sempre  
Ti amerò con tutto il mio cuore

Aveva la sensazione che ora che si era ridestata dalla sua memoria quella canzone l'avrebbe accompagnato per molto tempo, diventando la colonna sonora delle sue notti, cullando le sue fantasie più vivide riguardo alla ragazza di cui era innamorato. All'improvviso pensò che sarebbe stata perfetta, da dedicare a lei.

«Je n'oublierai jamais quand je t'ai rencontré

Ton regard sur moi s'est posé»

Non dimenticherò mai quando ti ho incontrato,  
e il tuo sguardo si è posato su di me

Chiuse gli occhi e sollevò il mento, esponendo il volto ad una folata di vento proprio nel momento in cui quella lo raggiungeva. Il pensiero di Ladybug bastava a scaldarlo, ma solo per pochi istanti destinati a scemare nella dolorosa colpevolezza che probabilmente avrebbe guardato quella stessa luna pensando a qualcun altro. E l'ultimo barlume di gioia di Chat Noir fu soffocato dalla realtà.  
Avrebbe potuto essere colto di sorpresa, accorgersi di lei solo quando gli fosse stata accanto, ma avrebbe distinto i suoi passi dovunque, percepito il suo arrivo e riconosciuto il suo sguardo su di sé in ogni momento, allora si voltò a guardarla subito.

Le sorrise, beandosi della sua presenza e del luccichio dei suoi occhi nella penombra, del suo sguardo tanto vivido da fargli tornare il buon umore, del calore familiare del suo corpo avvolto nella tuta rossa da supereroina.

Quando gli fu abbastanza vicina, strinse il suo polso tra i palmi e condusse la sua mano a sé, premendola contro il proprio petto.

«Même perdue dans un milliard d'étoiles

Je te retrouverai toujours sans mal

On ne s'est pas rencontrés par hasard

Moi, je ne crois pas au hasard»

Anche perdendomi tra un milione di stelle  
Ti troverò sempre senza problemi  
Non ci siamo incontrati per caso  
Non credo nelle coincidenze

Ladybug sbatté le ciglia e Chat Noir non riuscì a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, il sopracciglio inarcato di lei esprimeva tutta la sua perplessa contrarietà, mentre lui la stringeva a sé.

«Une étrange magie m'a guidée vers toi

Elle nous réunis chaque fois»

Una strana magia mi ha portato accanto a te  
Ci riunisce ogni volta

La mano premuta sul fianco di Ladybug gli permetteva di percepirne il respiro, era una sensazione inebriante di cui pensava non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno. Aveva voglia di farla ondeggiare e piroettare, di sollevarla tra le braccia e stringerla a sé, ma un passo di troppo avrebbe rischiato di farli cadere entrambi giù dalla torre Eiffel.

«Chi avrebbe mai detto che fossi un cantante, Micetto?» gli disse Ladybug, con una risata lieve che fece vibrare il fianco contro le dita di Chat Noir.

_Ci sono tante cose che ancora non sai di me, Milady_, avrebbe voluto dirle. Invece continuò a cantare.

«Les étoiles scintillent, quelle merveille

Comme notre amour qui brille dans le ciel

Nous deux réunis sur la même planète

Quelle romance, quelle merveille»

Le stelle brillano, che meraviglia  
Come il nostro amore che splende nel cielo  
Noi due ci siamo trovati sullo stesso pianeta  
Che romanticismo, che meraviglia

«E chi avrebbe detto che fossi un fan di Sailor Moon?» aggiunse Ladybug.

Eccola, l'illuminazione. L'ultimo tassello del puzzle che gli mancava, la provenienza della canzone. Curioso come gli fosse tornata alla mente proprio in una notte di luna piena.

E la musica continuava a risalire dalla sua anima, Chat Noir quasi riusciva a sentire le proprie dita muoversi sui tasti del pianoforte per accompagnare ogni strofa, a sentire la loro superficie familiare fredda contro i polpastrelli, mentre la melodia si disperdeva nell'aria ad accompagnare ogni pensiero.

«Quel miracle, quelle merveille

Quelle romance, quelle merveille»

Che miracolo, che meraviglia  
Che romanticismo, che meraviglia

Chat Noir avrebbe voluto perdersi negli occhi di Ladybug e che lei si perdesse nei suoi, avrebbe voluto poterle dedicare quella ed altre mille canzoni, che lei facesse lo stesso almeno una volta. Ma lo sguardo di lei rifuggiva il suo, era perso oltre la sua spalla, smarrito lungo la strada per la luna, perso in uno o più pensieri che non poteva e, in fondo, non voleva cogliere. Perché se Ladybug non lo stava guardando, se stava ammirando il cielo a quel modo, era di certo concentrata su qualcuno che, seppur lontano, era capace di farle dimenticare che lui era lì; qualcuno che poteva cancellare ogni distrazione. Forse, pensò Chat Noir, lei stava immaginando quella persona. Forse lei si stava chiedendo se stava guardando anche lui la stessa luna.

Le parole di Ladybug furono inaspettate e dolorose, tanto flebili che quasi rischiò di non sentirle.  
«È davvero romantico e meraviglioso.»

La musica nella sua anima si acquietò, scemando e sfumando fino a riassopirsi, sepolta da un flusso di nuova tristezza. I pensieri sfocati accompagnarono una nuova fitta di dolore ed essa portò con sé il solito magone, Chat Noir smise di sentirsi parte di qualcosa di più grande per tornare ad essere ancora il suo povero solitario sé, solo nel mondo.

Ladybug guardava ancora la luna, persa nel suo bagliore magico, come se in essa potesse vedere il suo vero amore e nient'altro fosse importante.


End file.
